dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Browseitall/07/07/16 - 3rd Giant Wave
This patch brings us: *the 3rd Giant Wave *Buff selling *Miscellaneous Read the original patch notes here. :Check out the updated versions on Giants Giant Kronos #''' ' (Active 1) Inflicts 3969% damage to one enemy and decreases its DEF by 100% for 6 sec. 7.5 sec #' ' (Active 2) Inflicts 2034% damage to entire enemy party while removing all buffs, and silences for 9 sec. 17 sec #' ' (Active 3) Invokes his shields which forces all enemies to attack it. Also grants a 25% damage reducing buff for entire allied party and his shield. 41 sec #' ''' (Passive 1) When HP drops below 60%, grants 280% increased STR and a 40% damage reducing buff for 15 sec. Immune to dispel. 58 sec #'' '' (Passive 2) Increases STR by 25% for entire party and receives 15% reduced damage. #'' '' (ULTIMATE) Attacking his shield reflects 40% damage back to attacker. #'Normal Attack:' Create "used" state for enemy's skills upon normal attack (chance). Notes: The skill desc doesn't explain the Shield too much so listen: Its name is "아아아스" and functions like a regularly invoked pet. It receives buffs but cannot attack. The shield interacts with his 3rd and ult skill, which makes it extremely strong. The HP rate and conversation with Kronos, is unknown at this point, but Showcast video shows that it has about 200% HP of Kronos. Giant Helios #''' ' (Active 1) Inflcits 2062% damage to entire enemy party and has a 75% chance to revert all active skills to their intial state whateva. 22 sec #' ' (Active 2) Grants 80% increased Cooldown recovery to entire allied party for 17 sec. 36 sec #' ' (Active 3) Grants entire allied party a damage protection shield equal to 1071% of ATK for 14.6 sec and increases ATK SPD by 31%. 19 sec #' ''' (Passive 1) Shortens the duration of debuffs on allied party by 15%. #'' '' (Passive 2) Increases normal attack damage by 72% and Cooldown recovery rate by 11% for entire allied party. #'' '' (ULTIMATE) Main attributes are increased by 20% and Skill damage by 40% for entire allied party. #'Normal Attack:' Decreases ATK SPD. Buying Buffs - Shabelle's Sanctary The following new feature allows one to buy bonus buffs, similar to daily happy hour buffs, in exchange for gold. For 5 times a day (specifically: 11 AM, 2 PM, 4 PM, 6 PM and 9 PM, KR time), this icon will appear in one's lobby: Upon clicking the icon, you’ll see this menu where there are 3 buffs (randomly generated, not so sure tho) are being sold: For each period of time above, you can only buy ONE out of three buffs. After being purchased, the buff will appear on your buffs section just like normal ones. These buffs last 2 hours (120 minutes) so make wise use of them! Miscellaneous *Nebula raid's difficulty decreased *Essences **bulk package 30% off **10+1 event Category:Blog posts Category:Unreleased Content